Fighting For Fred
by JohnnysBlackRose
Summary: Alleana is new in her 7th year of Hogwarts and befriends the twins. There with her younger sister and running from the troubles of her life. She falls for Fred knowing she must keep her secret from him and the horror of what will happen in a year. First t


_This was to be my first and last year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I'm 17 and so in my 7th year at Hogwarts. I wondered about the people here mostly. I had gone to school of course, other schools in Canada, muggle schools. I just didn't understand what the point of this even was, why go here for one frigging year. Seemed like a waste of time. In my opinion and mind, I knew all I need to know about magic, Voldemort and anything else in both of my worlds_.  
Alleana were curious about the boys at Hogwarts though, there wasn't many wizards where she had been that she could be around even though she is half-witch. All the boys she had known did comment on her beauty though. Alleana understood why. A Veela couldn't be prettier than her it was said and she wasn't even remotely related to one.  
Alleana had a beautiful soft face with creamy white skin on her body, which was currently covered in a golden tan which fit her just as well. She has blue eyes that tended to flame red when angry or felt any strong emotion. Silky smooth straight brown hair flowed down the middle of her back, which looked good up or down. With a small button nose that fit her face and soft red full heart-shaped lips, she was gorgeous. She also had a swan-like graceful neck that the guys had loved to kiss. Her body was very curvaceous with fair-sized breasts and nice flat stomach with her belly button pierced. Currently the ring in it said Little Devil. Alleana had a couple of tattoos on her body but not many people had seen those. Her hips flared out just enough to blend with the rest of her body and she had long muscle-toned legs from running and swimming.

Alleana now sat on the train to Hogwarts in a short plaited skirt with the shirt and ties that were normal uniform. She didn't look too bad in it and the skirt only helped to show off her legs.  
There was something she was looking forward to at Hogwarts… Quidditch. Alleana loved all sports and when she heard of Quidditch, she couldn't wait to play. Alleana had never tried it before, never been on a broom before even but that didn't matter. There had to be someone who could teach you. Normally very competitive in sports and being an athlete was part of her so naturally the job of a Beater appealed to the most. It especially appealed to her more violent side that tended to show at the worst times.

Alleana heard the compartments door open and turned her head away from the window. Three boys who looked to be her age were standing there. As she looked them up and down, she realized two must be twins seeing as they were identical. While Alleana was staring at them, they had run in and slammed the door. She tore her gaze away from the one twin to see what looked to be a firework in the shape of an elephant soar by with a loud snorting noise following it. More began to shoot up in every shape and size and sparkles now colored the corridor the boys had just came from. Alleana listened to them chuckle and figured it must have been their doing.  
"Umm Excuse me?" Alleana said trying to draw their attention to her.  
That got their attention. All three boys turned and stared at the beautiful girl in surprise. It seemed they had not seen Alleana when they first entered and now she had to suffer through them staring at her, looking up and down. She made a little cough to draw their eyes back to her face since they had slightly lowered.  
The darker of the three boys spoke first. "Oy, Ello there. Sorry we didn't see you. I'm Lee Jordan. This is Fred… and George Weasley."  
br He said this as he pointed to them. It was hard to tell them apart at first but in time she'dfind differences. As Lee introduced himself and them,she got a better look at their appearances. Lee had black hair in dreadlocks and brown eyes. He was cute in his own way but he wasn't her type. The other two, as thought before were identical.  
Red hair and sapphire ocean eyes. They were both tall but well-built and looked fit. They had a couple of freckles dotted on their body whichshe found cute sinceshe had a number of her own. The one though, drew him toher andAlleana found him to be better looking. Not evenin appearence but just with charsimatic and personality.He had a sexy grin on his face and his eyes sparkled.She wasn't sure what it was; he just pulledher to him in an elemental way.  
She held out her hand to shake Lee's and responded. "Hi, I'm Alleana Cantral."  
"Nice to meet you. Alleana." George said. "Sorry if we intruded, we uh.. just needed to get out of the way, you know." He sent a smileher way thatshe were sure had made many a girl squirm but held no affect on her personally.  
"Oh was it you that caused that?"  
A smirk spread across both of the twins faces but it was Fred that answered. "Yep, we're the troublemakers of our dear old Hogwarts. By the way, are you.."  
George smoothly cut in finishing the sentence. "A new girl? Don't believe you were here.."  
"Before." Fred finished. _This could get confusing, must be a twin thing. They sure we're good at it,_ Alleana thought.  
Chuckling at their interfering completion of one another's sentences. "Yes, I came from Canada. This is my."  
The train came to an abrupt stop and her sentence was cut off as noise took over the train and surrounded the fourasAlleana left the compartment. The fourleft the train and entered the carriages being pulled by the Thestrals.  
"Beautiful."Alleana commented quietly about the creatures.She knew only people who had seen death could see them, shehad seen a lot of death,and had been the one whocaused some ofit.Alleana's earlier statement or rather the beginning of her statement was forgotten as they began to tell stories of their adventures. Over the years, they had caused a lot of trouble but always seemed to know when to stop. They hadn't been expelled yet after all. The already short ride went by quickly andshewas following her new friends to the main hall not even worrying about where Aleera was whenAlleana heard her name called.  
"Hello Professor McGonagall." Replied Fred politely.  
"Good evening Mr. Weasley. You, George and Lee can proceed to dinner. I need to speak to Miss. Cantral though. Come with me."  
"See you guys later."She said and followed Prof. McGonagall.Alleana followed her through a hallway and to whatshe guessed was Headmaster Dumbledore's office asshe listened toProf. Mcgonagallexplain some things about Hogwarts.She knew most of it,having read Hogwarts, a History. She ledAlleana up the stairs that had been hidden behind the statue untilshewas sitting in front of the impressive looking Headmaster.  
Professor Dumbledore surveyedAlleana over his half-moon spectacles before finally speaking. "I am very pleased to finally meet you Alleana. I hope you like it here at Hogwarts and learn what we have left to teach you. I imagine you know your only here for one year, so we won't go into that. You are of course the only one of your kind at Hogwarts other than your younger sister. I think it would be of your best interest to tell no one about the conditions of you being here. I do understand that you will of course make friends and there may be someone to tell. Be Careful who though Alleana. You know how important it is that no one knows about you and your sister. After all, your kind is very powerful and very rare in our world ever since the war. I believe you being here will be very beneficial though. You are after all part witch even if your other side allows for a faster learner and higher strength than most. If you have any questions or become curious about certain aspects of your other side, we have a marvelous library though those books will be in the restricted section. I'll write you a note for a few of the books in that area if you ever have the need. I am also here to help Alleana, and you can ask of me any questions that you have. Now I think that's all for now so all that's left is to sort you."  
He brought over a hat that had previously appeared on the shelf behind him and sat it on her head.Alleana held a befuddled look till she heard the voice. The hat was talking. It sounded like mumbling andshe managed to catch very few words but it was definitely listing her qualities, some of whichshewas sureshe didn't have, like compassion for others. After a minute or two of this, the hat seemed to have made a decision.Alleana caught only one word before it shoutedout herhouse: Gryffindor. The word was Magikal.  
Shefigured the hat was talking about the other part of her. After all, ifshe wasn't a magical witch or wizard,she wouldn't be at Hogwarts but it was the other magic, the other more potent magical aspect ofAlleana that seemed to concretely decide thatshe belonged in Gryffindor.

* * *

WhenAlleana finally left Dumbledore's office, the feast was over andshe was told to go to Gryffindor Tower. Luckily they also toldher where exactly that was. It wasn't tillshe was almost in the common room thatshe wondered why Dumbledore had only called to his office. He had mentionedher younger sister, Aleera but that was it. She though, would be here for more than just one year. Currently she was in her 5th year, having started this year just likeAlleana for the first time.She hopedAleera was sorted into Gryffindor but then again it was hard to separate the Cantral sisters.She entered the common room and were immediately tackled by a brown haired girl an inch shorter thanher own5'4. Aleera had grabbedher sisterin a hug, whichshe happily returned. She was obviously happy thatAlleana was in the same house as her.  
Finally Aleera lether go and said ecstatically. " Oh god Allie, I'm so happy that you're here. Guess what? Already made friends, there so nice, I met them on the train. My grade and all so at least when you leave, I'll know people."  
Allie couldnt help but smile at her sisters happy face. "Well are you going to introduce me to them?" _Even thoughI already know whoAleera istalking about. It was destined. _  
Aleera returned the smile. "But of course." Linking arms with Alleana, she ledher over to a table where three kids were talking. "Hey guys. I'd like you to meet my sister, Alleana."  
After learning their names, Harry, Ron and Hermione,Alleana studied them instantly knowing who they were and that they were good people.She looked at Harry, the boy who lived.She could already tell Aleera cared for him._I could feel it. They were meant to be. Two halves of a whole. Just like Ron and Hermione, though too stubborn to admit what was between them. They'd learn. All this too, was blatantly obvious but no one else could tell._ "Its nice to meet you three."  
Alleanaheard her name yelled across the room(_God Brits sure like to y_ell)and turned to see Fred, George and Lee. Ron looked up at Alleana. "You know my brothers?"  
_Oh his brothers, red-heads, makes perfect sense. _"Umm Yeah. Hehe, I guess I do. I met them, earlier."  
Ron seemed to accept this asAlleana was dragged and plopped on the couch by Lee. "So you ended up in Gryffindor? Nice. We never asked earlier. What year you in?"  
"Umm 7th, last."She replied hesitantly.  
Fred grinned. "Same with us. So then, what magic school did you come from before here?"  
"None."  
_This seemed to baffle them asI knew it would. HereI am in my 7th year, suppose to have 6years of schooling already done yetdidn't._ Sensing the questionAleana could not answer,she looked at the clock and were glad to see it was indeed late enough forher to go to bed.  
"I'll see you guys later. I'm going to bed." Walking past her sister,Alleana said Goodnight and headed to her dorm. No other girls were in there yet.She immediantlyrecognized her bed since it was surrounded by her belongings and on the pillow laidAlleana's petferrets. Opening the hangings, Orlando scurried over to her. Living in the mortal/muggle world had left its mark on Allean, and she had celebrity crushes just like everyone else. Her biggest two being Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp.Looking around, shefinally spotted her other ferret, Johnny scampering out from beneath blanket. Climbing on the bedshe played with them for a while till the other girls inher room, Katie, Alicia, Angelina and Frankie came up. They greetedher politely before settling into their beds.Figuredshe probaly should do the same, tomorrow after all would be her first day at Hogwarts andshe had a feeling thatthe subjectnarrowly avoided earlier of this beingher first and last year of school would again be brought up. 


End file.
